


I Love You

by galaxyniverse



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Confusion, Hoonsuk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, Mashiho is only being mentioned here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyniverse/pseuds/galaxyniverse
Summary: Hyunsuk is in a bad mood (read: jealous) and Jihoon think Hyunsuk is Cute
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here omg, why I even made this. I'm sorry😅

Hyunsuk is in a bad mood. But he seems Mad?. 

Sure, Jihoon has been in this situation before. But never in the past two years, they have been in a relationship that he thought the older leader would be like this now, the moment they stepped into their pre-recorded stage for their comeback.

Honestly, Hyunsuk isn't even the type of person that would be angry easily. Jihoon a little bit yes. But today maybe Hyunsuk isn't in his usual. That makes Jihoon trying to think back to what he did. Maybe he will think about that later after this stage.

The pre-record stage was done. Now Treasure is going to their waiting room together. On their way, Jihoon is trying to think about the possibility of why Hyunsuk is in a Bad Mood.

Yesterday. He was with Hyunsuk almost all day. He remembered that they went to the practice room together. Have lunch together with other members too. Continue practice together until almost midnight and even went to the dorm together. That's it. That was almost like their usual daily. There is no certain action for Hyunsuk to be like this, right? Almost.

But now he thinks harder about what he did wrong, this thought comes to his mind. He isn't sure about it but he chuckles. Jihoon tried to reach Hyunsuk's hand.

"Hyung" 

Jihoon can feel Hyunsuk is startled by the action. But from how Hyunsuk let out a big sigh when he saw their hand touched, he begins to think Hyunsuk is real mad.

"I don't wanna talk about anything now, Ji"

The coldness in his voice, Jihoon can feel it. "No, no wait. We should talk. Now."

"Maybe later. Let's just go to the kids"

Jihoon left out, He was so sure about the reason why Hyunsuk is mad. But by the act that the older leader showed, he isn't sure anymore.

...

Hyunsuk is in his room, having a war on his mind. It's already midnight and it's time to rest. But here he is still thinking and didn't get why he was in a bad mood and was mad with Jihoon today. Jihoon did nothing wrong. Hyunsuk just in a bad mood.

In a bad mood to the fact that yesterday, Jihoon said goodnight to Hyunsuk. Their dorm is separated, so that's normal for Jihoon to say goodbye. But not when Jihoon said that while pinched Mashiho on the cheeks, playfully. That was it.

That wasn't new to him, because Jihoon is always touchy with other members rather than him. Yes, they are in a relationship but they never touchy with each other. Especially Hyunsuk to Jihoon. It was always Jihoon that initiated first.

So when yesterday thing happened, he didn't get it why. Or maybe he just doesn't wanna admit a certain feeling.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

His thought cut off when a knock sounds from his door was heard.

"Come in". He say

The door is open now the said person on his thought appeared. 

Jihoon comes into his room but just standing there behind the closed door. "Wanna talk about it, now?"

Silence. Hyunsuk decided not to open his mouth to say something.

"Hyung, let's talk?"

Hyunsuk take a sigh, by forcing a smile, he say "Just forget it, Ji"

He can see Jihoon is confused by his answer, "Why? I know I did something wrong"

Hyunsuk steals a glance at where Jihoon is standing.

"No, it's just sound so stupid now that I'm on my mind"

Hyunsuk lowers down his head trying not to look at Jihoon. Why Jihoon looks so distracting, oh God. He knew Jihoon trying to make eye contact with him. And that does not help at all.

"Are you-" 

There is a long pause.

"Jealous? Hyung?"

Hyunsuk was startled by Jihoon question. "No, it's just, What-? No! why you think that!" Hyunsuk stuttered. He blushing red.

"You sure? Come on, just tell me"

Suddenly he feels embarrassed. Closing his face with both his palm, he can sense that Jihoon comes near to him.

"I knew it, Hyung. I just wanna hear it by myself"

"What- No!". Hyunsuk face is burning red from blushing.

Jihoon lifts Hyunsuk's face to make eye contact. But he looks at the floor like it's the safest place to looks. No, of course, Jihoon always the safest place but He just can't be facing Jihoon now.

He can feel Jihoon is smiling just by saying "I'm sorry, Hyung" softly.

"No, no I'm sorry it's just stupid that-" Hyunsuk is lost of a word.

"Okay, I admit I was Jealous" He lowering his sight to the floor even more.

"With Mashi? Right? It's okay, Just tell me so I wouldn't cross my line. I'm sorry if you feel Jealous"

Hyunsuk now makes eye contact with Jihoon. "Yes, oh wait- I mean No, don't say Sorry"

"You did nothing wrong, You always like that with everyone I didn't get it why I felt Jealous"

He can feel Jihoon is smiling. But continue anyway "Maybe yesterday I felt exhausted for Treasure comeback that I expected you to come to me, maybe hug me, and-" there's a pause, "Oh my God forget it"

Jihoon still smiling softly, "Why? You're not usually like that?"

He knew Jihoon wouldn't let go of this conversation quickly. Jihoon needs an answer, or maybe just wanna teasing him. By taking courage Hyunsuk let it slip. "Because I miss you, we never spent a time together recently"

Jihoon laugh at that, "We almost together all the time, no?"

"I mean the two of us, dummy! Agh stop teasing me!"

"Cute"

"So why were you leave me after pre-record? Hm?" Jihoon asked. Now the problem was solved, Jihoon decided to sleep together with Hyunsuk, he's too lazy to go back to his dorm.

Hyunsuk smile shyly annoyed "I panicked okay? I was sure that I was in a bad mood when I saw you with Mashi yesterday but when you reach my hand I just realized that I was Jealous, stupid me"

Jihoon placing his hand on Hyunsuk cheeks, smiling "No, you are not Stupid. It's okay to feel Jealous, that showed me you love me anyway"

Hyunsuk pout, "So you didn't feel my Love before?"

"I Love You"

"You didn't answer my question! Jihoon"

Jihoon let a laugh, Hyunsuk is so cute when being teased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was quick. English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. This story was a mess, it's just that this tag is kinda dry so I made this😅


End file.
